truth about the mermaids family
by blueroses12
Summary: the gang needs to solve a mystery, but how are they going to get rid of the mass amounts of people that just apeared in Emma's living room.
1. not all is as it seems

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or h2o

A/n: I noticed that there are no HPXh2o x-over's so I am writing the first one

Mermaids and family Chapter 1 Not all is as it seems

Cleo Emma and RIkki were no longer ordinary girls they were now mermaids and had been for about a year now and had many adventures without there parents figuring anything out any thing that was going on or so they thought

The three girls were currently sitting in Emma's living room along with there friends Lewis, Zane, and ash even they were talking about the mysterious events of the past week as the full moon was tomorrow night they needed to end the events then or the girls secret could be discovered by any one trying to solve the mystery of the strange popping noises and light coming from near the front of Emma's house

It was getting close to the time they had to pretend to get ready for bed the boys would leave and spend the night outside while they watched for the happenings the girls would head to bed then sneak out to join them

Before the group could move into action they were interrupted by a strange glow that Elliot just had to see it was a glowing piece of paper appearing out of no where then it was followed by seven figures the three that were easiest to see were three girls they had landed practically on top of the other three the first had bushy brown hair the second had long red hair and freckles the third had long straight blond hair and even after falling out of no were she still had a serene look on her face

As they stood each uttering there apologies to the boy they had fallen on the group got a better look at them the first had green eyes messy black hair and a slender build the second must have been related to the girl that had helped the other boy up because his features though slightly more masculine were still remarkably similar differing that he was simply taller the third was slightly round faced he was being helped up by the third girl

The seventh figure was not even human but a big black dog that was busy growling at his surroundings as if he had planned to fall out of the sky some where else as if or maybe he planned a more graceful entrance if that was possible

Ash seemed like he was not really shocked at all but more like he had thought something like this would happen but he had wished to be wrong suddenly he had realized something he hadn't before "your Harry Potter aren't you" he spoke to the boy with messy black hair and green eyes

The boy shoved his banes down covering a scar and nodded then spoke with a agitated voice that showed he hated being recognized "yeah I am the crazy boy crying for attion wasn't it or did they Say something else horrible sense the last time I saw a paper"

Every one looked confused except Ash who just looked at him like he thought he was as crazy as whatever paper he read said "yeah I guess they must be right not I doubted the paper from what I heard your always complaining and whining didn't you break a ton of rules just to enter a compotation to be even more famous and always posing with that Lockhart guy"

The entire group in front of them looked beyond angry with Ash the serene looking girl beat the others to the punch "you know you shouldn't believe the profit it makes know sense at all however the quibbler has all the facts straight and has the most interesting articles"

"Yeah right Sirius Black the missing lead singer of the weird sisters really come on that guy is a blood thirsty traitor that be trade the Potter's location to you-know-who"

The boy with messy black hair spoke with venom "first of all its voldamort or Tom Riddle second of all Sirius is innocent he never be trade my parents and you probably know it sense you and your friends are most likely death eaters and I'm willing to bet one of you is wormtail or at least all of you know him"

"Your crazy I'm the only wizard in this room as far as I know there all muggles so they cant even know what a death eater is let alone be one and what makes you think Black is innocent that's like saying your parents will walk through that door now "

As he said the last sentence Emma's parents walked through the door Eliot following as he probably was the one to get them from the kitchen where they had been cleaning up after having so many guests for dinner

James Gilbert or that was what he had been called sense the attack on his home many years ago looked at the boy in shock and then at the dog standing next to him growling at Ash

His voice could barley be heard "Pad----Padfoot" the dog tilted his head then growled the dog in question for those who have yet to figure out was really Sirius Black in discise and he recognized the scent of the man in front of him it was the scent of James Potter the woman smelled just like Lily Potter had

Without a doubt these two were impersonating the potters readying for the chance to strike they had started with him he wasn't having it without another thought he transformed back to his human form and yelled at the James imposter "do prongs"

He looked mad and James didn't want to disagree with a pop the man changed into a stag and back as he did the glamour fell and he changed back to James Potter for the first time in fourteen years

Every one in the room was shocked to say the least the mermaids and there friends were shocked because they all thought that there was nothing they didn't know about the gilberts Eliot was shocked because his dad had just changed into a stag then a stranger

Harry and his friends were shocked because well they were seeing the dead, Sirius for the same reason as the teenagers and the elder Gilberts/potters because they were seeing there friend and the son they thought dead even though they didn't believe that yet

James Potter was the first to speak "Lily I think we should call the family's except for ash's the woman nodded took off a glamour charm and walked out of the room

As she walked out Harry slumped down he knew that it was at least his dad and if it was it had to be his mom if he said it was and it's not like he had any thing to ask her to prove it but then his parents were here happy and he had lived his life at the Dursleys wondering why they lefty him then being told they cared now this he was at a loss one question running through his mind did they even care?

A/n how do you like it so far


	2. family reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or h2o

A/n please remember review and no flames

Mermaids and family

Chapter two

Family reunited

All of Harry's friends recognized his expression they all motioned for Sirius to talk to his long lost friend so while they reassured Harry the group all surrounded him Ron and Hermione on ether side while Ginny stood directly in front of him and Neville of to the side Luna was the same in the other side as close as they could comfortably get to there friends

It was Ron that brought him out of his trance "Harry mate what's wrong shouldn't you be happy you got your parents back just like you always wanted"

Harry looked up to see all of his friends surrounding him looking at him with worry "I have always wanted a family but do they want me is the question"

Neville looked at him oddly "where did you get the idea that they wouldn't want you"

Harry sighed "if they even cared about me a little then why did they leave me to grow up with the dursleys if they cared they wouldn't have let me stay where I slept in a cupboard and was told that I was worthless where I needed to fail in school to keep from getting beaten if they cared why did they leave"

The others looked at each other for a moment Harry had a point why did they leave Harry at the dursleys then an idea hit Hermione "well maybe they thought you were dead or didn't have a choice in the matter"

Harry looked at his friend thinking over what she said but before they could say any thing else the boy they heard James call Eliot came over they had also heard Eliot call Lily mom so that meant if these were the real Potters and they had heard correctly this was Harry's little brother

The boy spoke with confusion "some how I think that you people know exactly what's going on here so if you could tell me how you fell out of no where and why you looked not surprised but angry then sad and hopeless (he said this to Harry only) when he changed into a stag and then some one totally different"

Harry was the one to answer "if you don't know the answer to the first question then its not are place to tell you and if you noticed that Sirius did something similar were used to that kind of stuff lastly when he changed I first thought it had to be a trick but it wasn't it was what I had always wanted but then if its not a trick It could mean that what my relatives had told me when I was younger was true"

Eliot didn't seem satisfied with the answers he recedes so he asked one more question "what did your relatives tell you that would be so horrible if it was true"

Harry looked down "lots of things but the one I was revering to was that my parents left me to be a burden to my relatives because they didn't care about me any more then the dursleys did"

Once Harry finished his sentence Eliot looked at him for a minute then at his father who was standing talking in a worried tone about something with the man Sirius he thought though he wasn't sure

He noticed now that they looked like clones except for the eyes which he noted were the same as his now changed mothers who happened to look about thirty when she had been forty and his dad looked the same he noted that Harry had a scar on his head which ruined the effect of clones but still it was odd

He walked over to his sister who was talking in hushed tones with her friends he took one last look at who might be his brother then walked to his sister "Emma do you know what's going on here"

Emma looked at Eliot and shrugged honestly she really couldn't think of a thing "I don't know all of us are confused I guess we just have to wait and see" she looked at her changed parents talking to a stranger like they were old friends

Eliot sighed "I was just talking to that Harry kid what he said really surprised me he said that dad's sudden change could prove his parents hate him and I looked closely he looks just like dad does now only he's got the same eyes mom has now I think he might be some long lost brother or something"

Just as Eliot finished his speech the door bell rang and Emma went to get it seeing as her and Eliot were the only recognizable people in the family when she got back she was followed by the rest of the Sotori family Kim ignored the elder Gilberts for a moment and walked over to Eliot

"So do you know why we have to come here or are you just as clueless as me"

Eliot filled her in on every thing that happened that night including his theory about why his parents had suddenly changed at the sight of them once he was done they looked around to see the Sotoris talking lightly on the couch while there sisters and there friends whispered about the possibility of Eliot's idea he saw that his parents were standing by the corner waiting while the man they had been talking to talked to Harry while his friends respectfully backed away

Harry listened intently as Sirius talked he explained a few things to Harry saying that his parents should be the ones to tell them the rest Sirius finished what he was going to explain and then he waved Harry's parents over

He followed his parents into a room covered I meddles and posters it defiantly belonged to a girl in her teens he gathered that it was the girl Emma that lived here but he would find out who she was later before he had much time to move he was embraced by both his parents he reminded himself not to flinch at the touch

Once they had both finally let go his mother spoke drying her eyes "I cant believe its you I thought that I would never see you again"

His father looked like he was holding back tears of joy when he spoke " I cant believe how much you have changed its like you are already grown up" Harry smiled the conversation slowly turned to his siblings

"What I want to know is even if she was presumed dead why didn't any one tell me that I had a twin sister" he had been told that he had a twin sister who he would meet once they were done talking

his father shrugged and his mother answered "my guess is no one wanted to cause you grief by telling you that you had a sister that had died along with your parents"

Harry thought about this and sighed "well that explains why most people didn't tell me but then why didn't the dursleys tell me or even Malfoy probably knew he seems to know to much about my family I don't know"

His dad took this question "they probably wanted to leave you in the dark so that if someone else did tell you then you would end up blaming them for not telling you and they could watch you lose a friend"

"I guess that would make sense if it was any one else that told me I probably wouldn't talk to them for weeks because they didn't tell me sooner"

both his parents nodded like they would have done the same thing if it was them

they talked for about an hour then they left to face every one Harry had been told about how all the kids that were present except for Ash and Harry's friends had had there magic bound completely at a young age

they walked in the living room to see that one person was still missing Rikki's dad was not yet there and they could see that she was worried out of her mind just then the doorbell rang Emma yet again answered it. it was Rikki's dad being held at wand point by the Weasly twins Emma let them pass without a thought what else could she do

they walked with him into the living the weaslys proved them selves then they were first told to realize Rikki's dad next the kids from Hogwarts explained every thing to them right before they were all sent to a different room

A/n please review


	3. family secrets reaviled

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or h2o

A/n please remember review and no flames

Mermaids and family

Chapter three

The family secrets reviled

They all walked into the room Harry had been in earlier while the other kids either got their bearings or talked among friends Harry thought about every thing that was happening that day he suddenly felt a splitting pain in his scar he reached up to grab it in pain his friends noticed this and sadly so did the boy from earlier Ash "Harry are you alright"

He nodded mutely through the pain but Ash spoke "you know every second I'm with you I'm starting to think that the proprophet is insane your nothing like they say" Harry smiled at the boy always happy to know that someone believed him

"Glad to here it believing lies really seems like a dangerous thing to do in times like these" the pain his scar dulled and he lowered his hand slowly away and tried his best to make it seem like there was nothing wrong

Hermione didn't seem to think that he should let it go "Harry you should tell someone"

He sighed it was the same fight they always had "no Hermione and that's final" he saw that she was ready to argue but let it drop because he had, had a stressful day as it was and it still wasn't over after all he had to be formally introduced to his twin sister and little brother

The group waited not so patently for the adults to finish there discussion after about an hour Sirius walked into the room and had them head out into the living room were the potters were waiting with the other families to tell them what was going on

Harry walked silently next to his friends as they approached the living room nervously as they walked in Harry noted that all the adults seemed more frightened then any of the kids including him felt about what was going to happen but then again they had to tell every one in the group what was going on and only him and his friends and Ash knew what was going on and Ash didn't know a few things like what was going on with his friends parents and who they really were

James looked around the room every one was ether staring between him and Harry or just staring at his new appearance in the case of those from the current wizarding world the first to speak Jason mansion who was Rikki's dad "well you all probably want to know why a group of people fell out of nowhere and why were dealing with it the way we are instead of calling the police"

Rikki was the one to answer, "Well that's part of what we want to know but yeah"

Lily spoke which surprised every one as no one had seen her a moment before and all exits were blocked by someone "well to start we should tell you that magic is indeed real"

Just as she finished James who had been standing by Ron opened a chocolate frog and failed to catch it so it set of hopping far to high to be a real frog and was caught by Harry with his seeker reflexes he was reminded because as he handed the sweet back to James (who had look like he lost a new broom rather then a candy) who said "you know you should be a seeker with reflexes like that" Harry smiled and was about to reply when his friends all started snickering

James looked at them sternly "and what may I ask is so funny"

Neville who had been laughing the least spoke "well the thing is Harry made seeker first year so it's funny that any one would say that he should try out for the team"

James looked shocked and proud "first year so McGonagal is gone now is she"

Harry looked at him oddly "she's still there why would you think she wouldn't be"

"In my day her breaking a rule would be like someone getting Binns to talk about something interesting or that old bat that teaches divination making a real prediction

This time Harry and Sirius joined those laughing while the others stared once calm enough Harry spoke "well I guess things did change"

Lily sighed her and the others in the room were watching the two talk she wanted nothing more then to join in the conversation but they had something to do and there were children that needed to get to bed that night so she continued with the explanation so Harry and James were forced to stop there conversation and listen so as not to make fools of themselves

She finished explaining about magic itself then she launched into an explanation on what it was they had seen happen it didn't take long to get to were they had to answer the last few questions she needed to answer

First she walked over to were James was standing with there three children Harry on one side Emma and Eliot on the other this hadn't been planned but any way Hermione pulled Harry backwards to get out of the line of fire for all the spells that his siblings were about to get hit with

All the parents dragged there kid or kids over to some were semi secluded so that none of the Hogwarts kids would get in the line of fire and have balls of light following them around telling them what there power level was at the moment

Before any spells were cast Emma spoke to her parents and distracted every one "what I don't get is why did you lie to us for all those years"

"We had are reasons just like I'm sure you had yours" James finished with a tone that suggested he knew some very important secret that Emma had wanted to keep hidden

"What do you mean I never kept any secrets from you" Emma stuttered out it was clear she was lying

"The only ones in this room who don't know your secret are Kim Eliot and all the people who you are just meeting in your memory at the least so we can explain are reasons once we have un bound your powers" Lily looked annoyed they had to finish this so she could get to talk to Harry at this rate he would have to go to bed before they could talk and that was the last thing she wanted

Emma backed down after her mother's speech and let herself be hit with all the spells once every one was finished Eliot and Emma had been transformed to look more like there parents did now and all of the kids that had there power un-bound had a glowing ball of light following them now that all the spell work was done they sat down to give there reasons as they had promised the girls

The first to speak was doctor bennit "well most of us had the same reasoning there was a war we didn't want to be targeted by you-know-who so we left the wizarding world to be muggles we bound your magic so you wouldn't be labeled muggle-born and be targeted by any one" as he finished the kids didn't seem satisfied

Eliot spoke first "you said most of you had the same story who left for a different reason"

Lily and James both looked at each other it was James who started off the story "we did you see we were very active in the war and had joined up to fight for the light side fresh out of school so we of coarse were targets for voldamort Emma when you and your twin were born we heard that"

Emma cut him off "what do you mean twin I don't have a twin"

Lily sighed "well your wrong we just never told you for reasons you will hear in a moment"

James was aloud to continue though Emma didn't look to happy about it "so after you and your twin brother were born we heard that voldamort (here a few in the room flinched but said nothing to stop him) was after us so we went into hiding we chose an old friend of ours from school to keep our location secret in a way that someone could look through are front window and not see us unless the secret keeper had told them were to look the man we used was named peter petagrew sadly he was working for voldamort so one night he came and the first thing he did was stun me and lily thinking he had killed us when we woke up you were still there sound asleep in your crib but Harry was no were to be found we assumed he was dead and always thought he was until today that is"

Both Emma and Eliot looked at him oddly but Eliot was the first to speak "so one of the kids that came here by mistake was our brother what's his name" he said all of this with extreme thrill

James smiled he was glad to see one of the two was taking this well he hoped Emma would make him feel welcome when she figured out who it was or she was just shocked after every feature about her changed and she found out they knew her secret

James spoke to Harry but only looked in the general direction of the magically enlarged couch were Harry and his friends sat just to let Eliot remember to calm down "Harry could you come here"

James noted that the friend closest him gave him a push to make him move and one with red hair Ron he thought whispered something in his ear James spoke again "Eliot Emma I would like you to meet your brother Harry" the reaction that followed that news made very little sense and would be imposable to put in any other words then confusion

as they got comftrable once more to hear what the girls big secret was (they promised they would tell once they heard the parents reasoning) Harry was between his close friends and his brother and sister Cleo and Rikki were sitting together with Kim next to Cleo the couples were all sitting along side each other Sirius was sitting next to James the montgomrys were sitting together Ash was sitting alone in a chair content to look on at the others reactions from a distance Rikki's dad was sitting alone watching the girls show off there talents doctor Bennit was doing the same thing

"okay well we'll start off with something not all of you know this whole thing started when Cleo fell pray to one of Zane's tricks she was stuck on a boat floating out to see Rikki jumped on with the spark plug to the boat then I saw them and got on we all ended up going to far out to see and getting stranded we paddled to Maco island were we climbed up the montan to look for cell service Cleo fell down a whole and so we ended up walking down to see what we could find" here she stopped

Rikki continued the story "what we found was the moon pool we had no other way out so we jumped in of course Emma swam ahead and found the way out it took a minute to get Cleo to follow but we did then these sparkles came down once they had gone we were off"

Cleo started to pick up the story "things seemed fine that night we went home like nothing odd had happened next moring things changed when I took a bath I grew a tale"

Emma picked up the next part of the story "I had gone for a moring swim and the same thing happened to me"

Rikki finished with her side "I had been taking a walk when I got wet that morning"

Cleo picked the story up again "we met up and talked about what was going on I asked lewis about mermaids he was filling me in on what he found when Zane came by I was twisting my hand and the fire hidarent soaked him we all found out we had powers over water and we've been having adventures ever sense"

It was decided that every one except Fred and George (who had to report back that they had found the group and that they were okay) would stay the night in magically enlarged rooms that fit every one happily and Fred and George would send

someone over with spare clothes for every one who needed them

that night every one slept soundly knowing that a family that deserved it more then any was reunited


End file.
